It's Not Danny
by lyo24boi
Summary: Set soon after Season 4, Scott has an awkward conversation with Coach that forces him to admit something that he's never shared with anyone before.


**| It's Not Danny! |**

"What do you mean you can't play the game tonight?" Coach said, looking up at Scott's face from his desk.

"I mean I can't play the game tonight," Scott answered simply.

"You can't _wait_ to play the game tonight," Coach corrected, Scott suddenly being stricken by a sense of _déjà vu_.

"No, Coach, I can't _play_ the game tonight."

"I'm not following. You're the captain, and seeming as you missed last week's devastating game against Beavers…"

"I'm having some personal issues," Scott said, finding the same words flow from his mouth as before.

"Is it a girl?"

Scott frowned internally…this was definitely playing out like before. "No."

"Is it a guy?" Scott frowned externally. "You know, Danny was gay. Is gay…I mean, just because you stop playing lacrosse to focus on four pre-college courses…" Coach started to ramble, clearly still perturbed at the former-goalie's decision to quit the team "…doesn't mean you stop being gay."

"Yeah, Coach, but that's not it."

"You don't think Danny's a good looking guy?"

"He's my friend, Coach, besides that's not it. I'm not into guys! Well…" By this point, unlike before where the door had been closed, it was wide open and some of the team started to gather around to eavesdrop.

"Well…?" Coach said expectantly.

"I mean, I still like girls, I just…"

"It's not a teacher is it?"

"What?"

"God, you're not about to confess are you, McCall?"

"Huh? No. Coach it's not a teacher it's…"

"C'mon, McCall, relax. You're into a guy. So what? 'The captain of the lacrosse team likes a dude.' It doesn't mean you can't play the game—"

"He's on the team."

The was a gasp behind Scott and Coach stood up angrily. "Get outta' here you little shits! Greenberg, take a lap since you listened first!" When he plopped back down, there was dead silence for a moment, even the bustling from the few remaining players still out there going silent. "It's not Greenberg is it?" Coach asked guiltily and hopefully.

"It's not Greenberg," Scott replied with a smirk to himself.

"You're not still hung up on Jackson are you? I mean, it's been a while, McCall."

"Coach—"

"Okay, well Dunbar is too young. It better not be Dunbar, McCall, I need him in top—it's Stilinski isn't it?"

"What, no? It's not Liam. And it's not Stiles…besides, he's my best friend. It's Isaac." And when Scott finally admitted it aloud, blurted it out when he'd walked in there with no intention of revealing Isaac's identity, let alone admitting it to Coach when he'd told absolutely no one before, including Isaac and Stiles…he froze.

"Lahey?" Coach leaned over and peered out to see Liam and Stiles sitting on the bench, mouth agape, with Isaac standing tall behind them, his face burning red and stunned. "When did Lahey get back? When did you get back?" he called out, mortifying the two werewolves even further. Isaac went to open his mouth when Coach just turned back to Scott and ignored the tallest player. "McCall, look, you're the captain of the team, and with that comes responsibilities. I can give it to someone else if you can't handle playing house at the same time, but you're a damn fine player and your grades are finally where they need to be. Rise to the challenge."

Scott nodded. "Thanks, Coach."

"Anytime, McCall." Scott turned to leave and froze when he and Isaac's eyes met, Isaac's face burned even brighter and Scott's face flushed. Scott turned right back around to face Coach, feeling his courage drop from him like blood being drained from his body. "Risk and reward," Coach offered assuringly.

…_later after the game…_

Scott never made it back into the locker room; he stayed out on the pitch, resting on the top-most bleacher. They'd won of course—three werewolves on the field, including an alpha, they better have won! The alpha stared out over the abandoned grass, the field dimly lit by the emergency lighting near the tunnel. He was left with only his thoughts…and the subtle sensation to pee.

And then he heard it: the shuffling of grass down below. He glanced down and before they came into view, he knew who it was. It wasn't the scent. It wasn't some alpha's intuition. It was the heartbeat, the one he'd spent months memorizing from the room next to his own. It was Isaac, and the curly blonde hair confirmed it as he walked towards the front of the bleachers, looking up at him. Isaac smiled nervously, now clad in his normal attire.

"You never came in to change," Isaac said more noting as he climbed to the top. "What're you still doing out here?" he asked, taking a seat next to his captain.

"Just thinking…about things," Scott replied, both boys staring straight ahead, neither making eye contact.

"Stiles took Liam home. Figured I'd ride with you…like old times."

Scott only nodded.

"Liam he's…he's _interesting_."

"He's getting the hang of it all."

"We're all works in progress I guess," Isaac agreed. After a few minutes of silence, as they just sat there, Isaac finally broke the awkwardness with the 'elephant in the room.' "So, about before…"

"I didn't mean to make things—"

"Did you mean it?" Isaac asked, finally turning his head to look into Scott's brown eyes. "'Cuz I'm kinda' hoping you meant it."

Scott instantly turned to face him. "Isaac…yeah, I—" And that's all Isaac needed to lean over slightly and tenderly push his lips against Scott's. Scott inhaled slowly, getting all Isaac and the blonde twisted a little to grab onto Scott's shoulder and brush his thumb along the shorter boy's neck. Scott swooned into it and found one of his own hands finding its way to Isaac's thigh. "Don't ever leave me," Scott said against the boy's lips, his red eyes gleaming into Isaac's yellows and the latter nodded with a wet-lipped grin across his face.


End file.
